


I'm Fine

by wingedcatninja



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Bad fall, Blood, Dean being a dumbass, F/M, Nudity, Pain, Whump, physical injury, whumptober2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27333838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedcatninja/pseuds/wingedcatninja
Summary: While they are fleeing through the woods, Dean takes a nasty tumble down a steep hill. He’s ‘fine’.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947799
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	I'm Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Whumptober 28th. Dean’s POV. I apologize for nothing.

Dean did his best to ignore the low mumble of Kat and Sam talking behind him. He suspected they were talking about him, but he had too much on his mind to worry about what they might be saying. Besides, he had a pretty good idea. 

While his vision had returned to normal, his head still hurt like a bitch, his body felt weak after the days or weeks of malnutrition and torture. He wished he had a better idea of how long they had been imprisoned. Some of his wounds still seeped fresh blood; a few of them on his legs ached enough that he walked with a noticeable limp. And to top it all off, he was hiking naked through a forest. But hey, at least none of them were getting tortured by demons anymore, so there was that.

Dean’s eyes were constantly moving, checking where he put his feet, keeping a lookout through the trees for pursuers, scouting for a passable trail. He was scanning the trees again when the ground disappeared from under him and he tumbled through underbrush and rocks that battered and scratched him up even worse than he already was. When he finally came to a stop with his face on the ground, he groaned against the damp earth. 

It was too much. He wanted to just stay there, at least for a while. It felt good just to be at rest. But then he heard Kat and Sam crying out for him, the rustle of bushes and leaves when Sam made his way down the slope Dean had fallen down. When he tried to lever himself up on his arms, he felt a new stab of pain in the general vicinity of his liver. His gasp of pain was muffled by the ground, and he thought maybe Sam had missed it. 

Then Sam was there, shouldering Dean up from the ground and checking him for any obvious injuries. Dean brushed him off, taking a couple of steps away from his brother and looking up toward Kat, who had whistled to get their attention.

She was pointing at something, but they were far enough apart that Dean could not make out what she was saying. She looked frustrated and he watched her turn and scan the forest around her before she put her hands to her mouth and shouted louder.

“I can see the road!”

Dean gave her a thumbs up and waited for her to get down, with a little help from Sam, before he started walking in the direction she had pointed. A couple of hundred yards later, Kat was supporting him while Sam had taken the lead. Dean clenched his teeth to keep from groaning in pain with each step. He could tell from Kat’s expression that she knew something was off, but she stayed silent, walking next to him. Dean appreciated that.

When he stumbled, again, and almost fell, she frowned with concern.

“Dean-” She started, but he cut her off.

“I’m fine,” he said, maybe a little harsher than he had meant to. He flashed a small smile at her to take the sting out of his words.

Kat sighed, but let it drop. Then they were at the road, and after a short discussion, headed off along the blacktop. Dean silently hoped they would not have to walk for long. He did not know how much more pain he could take.


End file.
